Resource Room
by Kygolie
Summary: Sakura is forced to play a game of cat and mouse with a man she despises. "Until next time, M-Sakura."/SasuSaku, slight KibaSaku/ Rated M/
1. Chapter 1

**Resource Room**

"What are you doing, Uchiha-senpai!?"

Long pink hair flew around her small body as her hair ribbon slid from the shiny locks; her brow furrowed in anger as the boy in question grasped her wrist in a brutal manner. He did not grace her with an answer and continued dragging her down the hallway, her protests echoing off of the hallway walls.

"This is kidnapping! Help! Somebody!" The girl screamed and pulled at her wrist but it was no use trying to escape him as his pace only quickened, causing her to stumble behind him to keep up. Sakura glanced around her as other students began to vanish, none of them even bothering to help her and she realized she was being taken to an unfamiliar part of the school building. The back of the person dragging her to Kami knows where was stiff and his dark blue hair barely brushed the collar of his uniform. If Sakura wasn't so pissed at this jag-off for stealing her from her day duty, she'd have been blushing like one of his fan-girls right now.

But no, she wouldn't do such a thing. She was Student Council President; Haruno Sakura, who hated every fiber of this menace, bastard, cold-hearted prince of _darkness_; Uchiha Sasuke. Where was he taking her? To kill her? The possibility was more than likely considering the hatred he harbored for her. She was literally yanked from her thoughts as he threw her into a room and slammed the door behind him, locking it. Sakura turned on her heal to scream at this bastard who held her captive but she barely got the first syllable from her mouth before he was upon her, forcing her to step backwards.

Sakura's eyes widened with pure terror as he shoved her up against a bookshelf and pressed his muscled body against her. A cry of pain escaped her lips as the corner of a book dug into her hip but he only pressed her harder against it which caused tears to spring to the lashes surrounding her emerald eyes. His breathing was heavy and his bangs covered his dark eyes from her view when she finally mustered the courage to look back up at him.

"What...what are you doing?" Her voice trembled uncharacteristically as she pressed her hands against his chest, meekly trying to push him away but he never faltered. He just stood there in silence, never alleviating the pressure against her body and she wondered if his tundra heart had frozen his body stiff. She swallowed heavily, "U...Uchiha-senpai...?"

A switch must have gone off inside him because the next thing Sakura knew, her mouth was covered with his. Her eyes widened as she struggled against him, tears falling from her eyes. What kind of cruel joke was this? Her inner self screamed in protest as she began hitting his shoulders but he only grabbed both her wrists in his hand and slammed them above her head. She cried into the bruising kiss before biting down on his lip, causing him to flinch away from the sudden pain.

Sakura glared up at him as he smudged the blood that was dripping down his lip with his thumb, "How cruel," she muttered, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

She screamed so loud, she was sure the entire school had heard her. He only stared down at her, his eyes blank, as though someone had wiped the shine right out of them. Sakura was afraid, mostly pissed but afraid as well. He just stared down at her, so close that Sakura could feel his breath fan across her face. She didn't know what could possibly be going through his head but whatever it was, it couldn't have been anything good.

Sasuke jerked her from against the bookshelf and threw her to the floor, knocking the breath from her. Before she could recover from the sudden shock, he was on her, his knees grinding into her thighs as he held them closed and his fingers were bruising her wrists on either side of her head. They stared at each other for a long moment, Sakura being too scared to even utter a whimper.

His eyes narrowed as he lifted one of his knees and slid it easily between her thighs, brushing against her panties. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, as his face inched closer to hers. Was he going to kiss her again? His bangs brushes against her cheek and Sakura shut her eyes in fear, turning her face away from him. Her breath was shallow and her hip was throbbing and she was afraid. He was going to rape her. Why? Why was he doing this? Her inner self continually screamed and called him names but her outer self was too terrified to even speak.

His warm breath kissed her cheek and her face began turning red, her tears almost inaudibly pattering against the linoleum floor. Was she really going to be raped in a dusty, old resource room?

To her surprise and terror, he let his forehead rest at the base of her neck. She didn't know what to make of this. He was _snuggling_ her?

What...the..._fuck?_

His breathing was uneven as his face became formally acquainted with her chest. If Sakura's blood pressure had gone any higher, her heart would have burst. What was he doing? What _ was _he doing?

Sakura's body began to shake just as he muttered the first word since he had taken her hostage, "_Fuck_..."

Fuck?

Sakura's body jolted slightly as he jerked his head up to look at her, his eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm going to fuck you."

If people thought her face was normally pale, they'd think she was a ghost at that very moment. What was he doing up until this point? Sakura's body shook as her mouth flopped open in pure shock as he gave her a snide smirk before releasing her wrists and moving away from her. Sakura was confused. She was also very furious.

"You..._you_ were just _toying with me?!" _Her voice was shrill and it reverberated off the walls of the room. Sasuke brushed his bangs out of his face before glancing up at the ceiling in a thoughtful look, "Well...no."

"What?" Sakura's tone was razorblade sharp as she sat up, her body shaking with her rage as tears dripped off her chin and onto her skirt.

Sasuke sighed as though he were annoyed which only further irritated the pinkette, "I will fuck you. Just not today," he leaned over her, his lips mere centimeters from her ear as his breath whispered, "I'm going to make you want me first."

Her spine tingled slightly as she looked into his eyes which only moments ago showed absolutely no emotion and now, it was as though he had just opened his first Christmas present.

"Which won't be hard," His smirked stretched into a smile which confused Sakura, "Considering how wet you got, Sa-ku-ra."

"Y-you..." Sakura's face heated up as she jerked away from him, her fist balled up, prepared to punch this guy all the way to America but he dodged her and was at the door before she could recover from the fake out.

"Until next time, M-Sakura."

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she began throwing books and binders at the already shut door, "Jackass! That was my first kiss! Give it back!"

Her voice echoed throughout the hallway as Sasuke stepped through it, a smirk firmly planted upon his pale lips as his hands removed a rose colored ribbon from his pocket.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ahh, it's nice to be writing these again._

_I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did._

_The "M" in M-Sakura stands for Masochist._

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Resource Room**

**2**

"Ano...Sakura-chan?" A meek voice called out to the furious rosette as she sat curled up in a corner, nursing her throbbing foot, tears streaking down her cheeks. The owner of the small voice tucked her skirt underneath her bottom as she kneeled down in front of the girl in question. The fairy like girl with pale eyes brushed Sakura's bangs from her face, but Sakura moved away from her touch.

"I told her not to do that, Hinata-chan. If she kicks a wall and gets hurt, it's her own fault." The tall blonde ran her fingers through her bangs, pulling them behind her ear before they slid back into their mandatory place over her right eye. Her words received a glare of death from the girl in the corner.

"Shut up, Porker."

"I-Ino-chan..." The pixie girl raised her hands as a way to stop the two friends from quarrelling.

"It's not my fault, you let him take advantage of you."

Sakura made a noise of rage in the back of her throat, "Like hell, I did! Besides, you didn't help any either! You just let him take me!"

"What was I going to do?! He was on a warpath!" Ino stepped forward, planning on smacking some sense into her best friend but Hinata stood firmly between them, a look of death in her eyes as she looked at Ino. With a growl of frustration, the blonde stepped back from the two in the corner. Despite her usual shy demeanor, Hinata was frightening when she was angry and Ino wasn't going to be the one to feel her anger.

After making sure the two weren't about to lunge for each other's throats, Hinata went back to comforting the pink haired girl. Sakura wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her school sweater before standing up. Sakura had never hated herself so much than she did at that moment. Not only did that bastard take advantage of her; he also stole her first kiss. Her _first kiss! _There's no getting that back.

Ino sighed before leaning against the desk closest to her, her long legs stretched out in front of her as she pulled on her thigh highs. Sakura stepped up in front of her, brushing her bangs to make them presentable again while Hinata smudged her eyeliner.

"So...what now?" Ino spoke after a few moments of silence.

Sakura's eyes darkened slightly as they stared at a smudge of dirt on the floor, "I...wish I knew.."

'_Until next time, M-Sakura.' _

Sakura's entire body shivered slightly. She knew that he meant those words. He would come again for her, but what would he do to her? She could feel her face heat up at the thought and then she wanted to smack herself. Did she _want _him to do those things to her again? _No! _Why would she? He was the man she hated more than anything in this world and she would not let him have any more of her body.

She wanted to strangle him so badly that she couldn't stand it.

"Well, he's on the third floor," Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's soft voice, "And we're on the second, so...as long as you don't go anywhere alone..." She trailed off, realizing that it wouldn't matter either way. He had gotten her in the middle of the hallway the last time, while surrounded by several other students and none of them would even look in her direction when she screamed for help.

"I guess that's what happens when you have money," Ino crossed her arms over her chest and Sakura stepped away from her, "You can do anything and there isn't anyone who will stop you."

"I-Ino-chan..." Hinata spoke up at Ino's insensitive tone, "Don't...say that."

Sakura sighed, "But it's true. There's no way I can hide from him in this school."

One of Ino's perfectly plucked eyebrows raised slightly, "So, what are you going to do?"

After taking a deep breath, Sakura straightened her back, her eyes narrowing, "I'll just have to be ready for him when he comes."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You catching a cold, Teme?"

Sasuke's dark eyes glared over at his blonde haired friend, "I don't catch colds, Baka."

The blonde grinned slightly before leaning against the wall, a water bottle dangling between two of his fingers, "Then, someone must be talking about you. A girl? Or a guy, maybe?"

Sasuke leaned away from the blonde as he came closer to him, his eyebrows raising up and down in a suggestive manner which Sasuke found mildly creepy, "I wonder."

Naruto crossed his arms over his muscular chest, the sleeves of his gym uniform rolled up to his elbows, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time a guy liked you. You do look like a-!"

"Finish that sentence and you'll never see the light of day again." Sasuke's voice was sharp and to the point. The blonde knew better then to continue his pestering of the Uchiha when he was in this type of mood. He still had the scars from the last time he made that mistake.

Sasuke let his body rest against the wall beside his friend, taking his own water bottle from the floor at his feet. He removed the cap and took a drink of the cool liquid inside.

"Oh!" Naruto perked up, his grin returning as he adjusted the bandana holding his bangs from his forehead, "I heard you were on the second year floor yesterday. What's that about?"

One corner of Sasuke's pale lips pulled up into his signature smirk as his thumb wiped away a drop of water. The thought of seeing the expression of rage as tears ran down her flushed cheeks was enough to give him satisfaction but he was far from being through with the game he had created.

"Eh? What's funny?" The blonde moved away from his friend as he began chuckling to himself. Maybe he _had_ caught a cold?

* * *

"Haruno-san!"

Sakura turned to look behind her, the boxes in her arms shifting slightly, "Oh, Inuzuka-senpai. How are you?"

"Here, let me help you." The boy in question grabbed a box from the stack in the small girls arms before she could protest, "These are going to the resource room, correct?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly as his hand brushed her fingers, but he hardly noticed her sudden flustered state as he began walking ahead of her, "Arigato..."

She caught up with him, matching his pace as they walked up the stairs. Despite being completely calm on the outside, Sakura's inner emotions were raging inside of her. Of all places she could go in this school, it had to be _that _place. She had almost turned tail and ran to the safety of her classroom if Inuzuka-senpai hadn't come along.

Sakura glanced up at the tall man beside her. His name was Inuzuka Kiba-san; the Treasurer of the student council and despite her being the President, Sakura looked up to him. The back of her neck began prickling as a small blush began to creep to her ears.

"Is there something on my face?"

Sakura almost dropped the boxes in her arms. Had she been staring at him?

Shit.

"Ano...no..." Sakura tried to make the awkward tension go away by laughing, "I was just thinking how nice you are to everyone."

Good save.

Kiba grinned down at her, oblivious to how awkward she had made herself feel, "Well, I'm only nice to the people I like."

For some reason, the air between them had suddenly become serious as Sakura stopped in her tracks, Kiba walking on ahead. He only meant he liked her as a friend. Sakura's inner self berated her for letting it get to her.

"Haruno-san," Sakura snapped out of her argument with her inner self and looked up at her Senpai, who was sticking his head out of the Resource Room, "Are you coming?"

"Ah! Gomen," Sakura quickly shuffled to the open door and handed the box in her arms over to Kiba. He placed it on top of a desk on the far wall of the room before clapping his hands together.

"Yosh! All done," He grinned over at the stiff Sakura but she did not reciprocate the gesture. All of the events that had happened the previous day came rushing back to her as she looked around the room. Her throat became dry as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Her body began to shake slightly as she backed away from the doorway, her fingers tentatively touching her lower lip.

"Haruno-san?" Kiba's voice broke her from her inner turmoil as he brushed his fingers against her arm. Sakura jerked away from him, slapping his hand away without realizing what she was doing. Kiba backed away from her, his eyes slightly wide with shock. A wisp of a gasp escaped her lips as she backed away from him, clasping her hands to her chest.

"I'm so sorry. I...have to go!" Sakura turned from him, rushing towards the stairs. She had to leave. It wasn't safe there and she had hurt Inuzuka-senpai. Tears sprung to her eyes as her school slippers clattered against the linoleum floor.

"Haruno-san! Matte!"

His voice bounced off the walls around her but she didn't turn back to him. She had to get away. Before long she could hear feet running up behind her. He was chasing her? Was it _him? _Sakura was afraid. She didn't want to turn around to see who it was but she had no choice because someone grabbed her upper arm and forcefully turned her toward them.

"No! Stop!" Sakura's fists slammed against the chest of her attacker, "Please, don't do it again! Leave me alone!"

"Haruno-san, it's me!" Sakura's eyes snapped open to reveal an out of breath Kiba, his eyes wide with worry.

"Senpai..."

He stared down at her, a drop of sweat trickling down his chin as his breath mixed with hers. His fingers loosened from around her forearm before releasing her completely.

"What happened?" Obviously, he could see the utter terror she was feeling because he took a step away from her. Sakura's body continued to shake, unable to get her breathing under control. She had thought it was _him_. She had thought Inuzuka-senpai was that _monster._

"I," Sakura tried her hardest to swallow the lump in her throat but it was not going to budge, "I thought..." She paused, unable to tell him.

"I won't hurt you." Kiba spoke up after she stopped speaking, hesitantly grasping her upper arms in his fingers, "I will never hurt you."

Sakura was surprised when she felt his hands shaking.

Was he afraid she was going to run away again?

"Haruno-san..." Kiba took a step closer to her, his dark eyes meeting hers, "I promise."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as he pulled her closer, gently embracing her in his strong arms. Her face heated up as she finally forced herself to breathe again. His scent covered her completely and she could hear his beating heart through his shirt. Her quivering hands came up to grip the front of his shirt.

"Inuzuka-senpai..." Sakura gasped out as his arms tightened around her, his nose buried in her hair, "W-what...?"

"I've liked you...for a long time," Sakura's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest as he pulled away, looking down at her, his face completely serious. He took a deep breath before looking away, his face the color of pink roses.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden," He said when she stayed quiet, his hands slipping from her and falling to his sides, "I just...wanted you to know."

Sakura was too stunned to even answer properly. What should she say? She had a crush on him too but she couldn't get her mouth to open to even say that.

"You don't have to answer now," He grinned down at her, the blush barely visible due to their height difference, "Please, think about it."

Sakura stood there in silence as he walked away from her, her heart completely filled to the brim with different emotions. She wanted to call out to him but her voice would not come out. When she finally managed to get her body to move, she looked in the direction he had gone, only to find the hall completely empty.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned back towards the stairs, prepared to leave the school immediately.

"What a show."

Sakura almost fell backwards when she came face to face with the man she was running from. Her eyes widened as they met cold pools of utter darkness. His arms were crossed against his chest as he leaned perfectly still against the railing of the stairs.

"Uchiha-san..." Her voice came out in a whisper, as though she were talking to a figment of her imagination. Unfortunately for her, she was not that lucky. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes never leaving her face, as though he were looking deep into her soul. Sakura looked away from him, busying her eyes with finding an escape route.

A small smile formed on his lips as he took a step closer and she awkwardly stepped back, her legs barely even strong enough to move her that far. She knew that the only way to get away from him were those stairs. It was obvious he knew that as well. She was trapped.

Sasuke reached out and before Sakura could dodge his fingers, he gripped the front of her school sweater, violently pulling her against his body. A quiet squeak exited her lips as her chest came into contact with his, his arm wrapping around her waist as he held her to him. She shut her eyes, turning her face away from him as he lowered his face towards hers.

Sakura could feel his warm breath fan against her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. A low chuckle exited those lips that were too close to her face. Her inner voice screamed out for help but the only sound coming from her outer body was her labored breathing. She was so afraid. How could she let her guard down like that? A gasp escaped her as his tongue wrapped around the small gold hoop dangling from her ear.

"Ah...no," Her body shook in his arms as his teeth nipped her earlobe, "Please...stop..."

She whimpered quietly like a small Chihuahua cornered by a vicious Doberman as he backed her towards the wall. His hand lifted her top and began to rub small circles on her flat stomach, the flesh becoming heated underneath his touch.

"Remember who you're loyal to, M-Sakura."

Sakura took a ragged breath as he released her completely, slowly walking away from her. Sakura slid to the floor, gasping for oxygen. He had gotten her again and she barely even resisted. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as her sobs filled the hallway. She covered her face, completely ashamed of herself.

* * *

**A/N:** _I enjoyed writing the second half of this chapter more than anything. *giggles* _

_I don't normally pair Sakura and Kiba together but I thought he was an appropriate character for this story. _

_The "M" in "M-Sakura" stands for Masochist. :)_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Comment to tell me if you like it or if there's any errors. _

_Thank you for reading._

_~Ky_


	3. Chapter 3

**Resource Room**

**3**

* * *

Sakura gripped the covers, pulling them over her head as she curled her body around her pillow. She had never felt so low. Her body had actually reacted to being molested by that evil, tundra-hearted, _pervert_ who had absolutely _no _regard for her feelings. Just the way his hands made her flesh turn to molten lava was enough to make her completely ashamed. How was she supposed to face Inuzuka-senpai now?

_'Remember who you're loyal to, M-Sakura.'_

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as tears began to pool around her lashes. She wiped them away, wincing at the sting that came with it. She had been up all night crying and her eyes were completely swollen. She had absolutely no desire to get out of bed and definitely was not presentable to go to school.

How much longer did she have to endure his torture? She feared that he'd end up breaking her. That's all he wanted, wasn't it? To play with her until she was completely broken and had absolutely no will of her own. The game he had created had barely begun and he had already caught and played with her twice.

Sakura took a deep breath before throwing her blanket from her body and began staring up at the Black Veil Brides poster pinned to her ceiling. She was at a loss. She couldn't stay home forever and the school was definitely not safe. There was no escaping this game and thinking about it made her head ache. She had absolutely no strength to fight him off and even thinking about what he could possibly have planned for her made her heart thud rapidly against her rib cage.

"Fuck my life.."

* * *

"Excuse me, Yamanaka-san."

Ino smudged some of her eyeliner, a small hum falling from her lips as she took this perfect moment to ignore the deep voice that called out to her. She really wasn't in the mood to flirt with anyone and if this guy had a confession, it'd just have to wait. When the body the voice belonged to came to a stop a few feet from her back, the voice called out her name again.

That voice sounded familiar.

"Hm? Oh, Inuzuka-senpai." Ino gave him a strange look, obviously surprised to see him in the second year hallway during school hours. He stood in front of her, his breath ragged as he brushed his brown hair from his face. He was wearing his school jersey, the fabric slightly damp as it stretched across his muscular chest.

Ino was currently experiencing a female boner.

The "sweat" look worked for him. Ino smirked, "What can I do for you?"

He took a deep breath before straightening his back, "Have you seen Haruno-san?"

Ino tilted her head to the side, slightly jealous that he was looking for Sakura and not her, "She's not here today. Why?"

He clamped his lips together slightly as he looked down at the floor in thought, his dog like eyes creased at the edges as he rubbed his chin, "I was afraid of that."

Ino was slightly confused, "What's going on?"

His eyes trailed back to her face, pain hidden deep in his dark orbs but Ino managed to catch it before it vanished, "Is she sick?"

Ino did not like it when people danced around her questions. In fact, it enraged her to think that he was not answering them. Just how rude can you get?

Her arms came up to cross against her chest, pushing her breasts up slightly, "Look; this is how it works. You answer my question and I answer yours. Understand?"

Kiba's lashes brushed against his cheeks as he blinked at her for a few seconds. She was not afraid to speak her mind, was she?

When her lips pursed and her eyebrows rose in slight annoyance, he stopped gawking and straightened his back. Despite her being younger than him, she was a lot more upfront than most of the girls his own age.

"Ah, sorry about that," His hand rubbed the back of his head and Ino had the vague reminder of someone she hated which caused her eye to twitch, but he didn't notice.

'He's kind of stupid, isn't he?' Ino thought to herself.

After a moment of ruffling his hair, he spoke again, "It's just, I kind of..."

When he paused again, Ino breathed out of her nose, brushing her bangs to the side of her cheek before turning to leave, "Well, if it's not important, I'll be taking my leave."

"Ah! Matte!" Kiba frantically grasped her arm, stopping her in her tracks and causing her eyes to practically turn into snakes when she looked back at him, "Ano," He released her arm before taking a step back, "I thought, maybe, she was avoiding me."

Ino sighed loudly, obviously annoyed with this finicky man, "Why would she avoid you?"

He grit his teeth together before releasing the breath he was holding, "I kind of...confessed to her...yesterday."

Ino tried; she really did but the urge was too strong for her to hold in and she ended up laughing in his face. At first it was a low giggle but it grew as she tried to contain it, covering her mouth with both hands to keep it from echoing throughout the hallway and attracting too much attention to the blushing man in front of her. To say Kiba was shocked would be an understatement. Why in the _hell _was she laughing at him?

Ino couldn't breathe. Tears sprung to her eyes as she grasped his arm to hold herself upright. In her mind, there was absolutely nothing more funny than learning of this new development in Sakura's life.

"What's so funny?" Kiba hissed, obviously angry considering this younger girl was laughing at his confession. How dare she? It wasn't a laughing matter. He was completely serious about his feelings.

"Gomen. Gomen." Ino managed to get out between giggles. As of that moment, Ino decided that her second year in high school was the absolute best time in her entire life. She took a deep breath, finally managing to get her giggle fit under control and gave him a sympathetic look. If he only knew; the poor fool. Kiba glared down at her, obviously not happy with her sudden outburst and she put both her hands together in front of her face.

"Okay," She took another deep breath before grasping his shoulders and pulling him down to face her properly, "I think I should tell you something important."

Icy blue eyes clashed with dark brown as they eyed each other, "What...is it?"

* * *

"You _what?!" _Sakura's shrill voice filled the small room as she tackled her blonde friend to the floor, her emerald orbs turning fire red as her fingers dug into the bare flesh of Ino's upper arms, "How _could_ you?!"

Ino, the cool girl she was, was absolutely unaffected by her best friends sudden outburst, "It just...slipped out."

Sakura's eye twitched. It twitched and her body shook. She was pissed. Ino knew all too well that if Hinata, who hated violence, was not in the room; she would be a mangled mess of blood and flesh at that very moment.

Wait. Hinata was in the room. Why the_ Hell _was she not breaking them apart right now?

Ino glanced over at the pixie girl and her jaw almost fell off. There she was, sipping her tea as though there wasn't about to be a murder in the room.

What the _fuck?_

Hinata had nerves of steel.

Sakura's grip loosened around Ino's shoulders as her forehead landed just above the blondes cleavage, "How could you do that?"

Ino didn't have the heart to tell her the real reason she had told Kiba about what was going on right under his nose so she did the thing she was best at; she lied, "I'm really sorry. He forced it out of me."

Take that, pretty-sweat-boy.

A sigh brushed against Ino's bare skin before Sakura removed herself from on top of the blonde, "Fuck."

At this moment, Hinata chose to chime into the conversation, her voice uncharacteristically unwavering, "What did he do after you told him?"

Sakura stared over at the fairy girl, her eyes sharp and unforgiving as Ino pushed herself into a sitting position. She began rubbing the back of her head which had struck the floor quite hard, "He didn't really do anything."

Hinata picked up a Pocky stick from the middle of the table and nibbled on the end, her eyes staring thoughtfully at her lap. Sakura wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and never come back. Ino was having more fun with this situation than she should have been and nobody knew exactly what to do about the situation at hand.

After the room stayed silent for longer than she could stand, Ino spoke up, "Well, there's only one thing to do," The other two girls in the room looked at her. Emerald orbs dark with anger and opaque pupils filled with curiosity, "Give him what he wants."

"Who?" Sakura just kind of blurted it out, but she really didn't know which guy she was talking about. It should've occurred to her that Ino meant the boy who was currently terrorizing her, but it didn't. Sakura was still in complete denial that Ino had betrayed her.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Who do you think?"

"No!" Sakura roared, her voice loud enough to be heard in the apartment next door because just moments afterwards, someone was banging on the wall telling her to shut up.

Hinata sat her tea down before leaning back against the bed, her eyes closed, "We're halfway through the school year."

Both of the other girls turned towards the usually quiet girl and the same word tumbled from their mouths, "Huh?"

A sigh escaped the small girls lips as she began twirling a strand of her dark hair between her forefinger and thumb, "Uchiha-senpai is a senior this year."

After a moment of silence, the pieces finally fit together inside Sakura's head, "So, you're saying that I only have to deal with his torture for the rest of this year?"

Hinata only nodded.

It wasn't like Sakura hadn't thought of it before, but half a school year is a long time. And if he continues at the pace he's been going with her, she'll be completely broken before they even reach the halfway point. Sakura's head hurt. Sasuke was causing her more trouble than he was worth and now Ino had dragged Inuzuka-senpai into it as well, which complicated matters greatly.

Sakura sighed which prompted Ino to finally speak up after her long silence, "Oh yeah! Why weren't you at school today?"

Those words reminded the rosette of what had happened the previous day and her rage began to boil once again. If Ino continued on the path she was going, she'd be dead before the week was over.

* * *

"Welcome back, President-sama!"

Sakura smiled at a lower classmen as they passed by her. Sakura shifted her backpack on her back as she placed her outside shoes in her shoe locker and tapped her toe on the floor. Her emerald orbs shifted from face to face as her locker door fell shut. She was very much paranoid. She hadn't been at school yesterday and there was a great chance _he'd_ be waiting for her.

After taking a deep breath, Sakura followed the crowd of students into the main building. She was nervous to not have Hinata and Ino by her side. They had promised to keep _him_ from taking her again but here she was, by herself and very much vulnerable.

Thanks, guys.

She looked behind her several times as she climbed the steps to the second floor, praying to Kami that today would be a good day.

"Haruno-san," Sakura almost stumbled back down the steps, her heart beat accelerating dramatically as she looked towards the voice.

"O-oh, Inuzuka-senpai, ohayo." She waited for him to look down on her, his eyes filled with hate but it never happened. His smile was gentle as he stopped in front of her, one foot on the top step and the other on the second step.

"How are you, Haruno-san?" His voice was quiet and Sakura knew what he meant. She wanted to turn and run. She didn't want to face him now because she was far from ready.

"I'm good," Her answer was short but appropriate. Nothing had happened to her yet and she was glad, but the day had just begun so she couldn't rest assured just yet.

"Ano, where are you going?" Sakura asked, obviously confused that he was going in the opposite direction of the third year floor. He shifted his footing, placing both feet on the second step, "I'm going out to the baseball field to help out with the first year practice."

"Oh..." Sakura's voice was quiet before she smiled up at him, "Well, good luck."

He only nodded before moving to the side to let her pass.

Sakura took a deep breath as she stepped past him, gripping both her hands in front of her heart as she walked away from him. She was sure the thumping in her chest could be heard by him as she moved away from him, trying not to make too much eye contact.

Kami, this was awkward.

"Haruno-san," Sakura almost stumbled over her own feet when her name reached her ears. The sudden need for oxygen was obvious as she gasped quietly. After a moment of pause, she turned to him, a look of expectance crossing her face as her voice was nowhere to be found. He only looked away from her, not meeting her eyes at all.

Sakura's heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

"Gomen. Never mind."

A small sharp pain stabbed her heart as she watched his back recede down the steps, "Goodbye..." Her voice was quiet, only audible to her own ears. He hadn't even met her eyes. Sakura could feel the tears rising up from within her but she quietly forced them back into their place. She had cried enough.

She turned her back towards the steps, her eyes staring up at the already empty hall. She wasn't late for class, but she no longer felt like going. After a deep breath, she turned back towards the steps, intent on skipping her first class but she stopped in her tracks when a figure stood against the railing in between the two sets of stairs.

"No..." Her voice was a quiet squeak as she began searching around her, silently begging someone to come out of their class.

'Save me.' Her inner voice screamed.

Of course, nobody would come to help her. She swallowed before standing up straight, intent on not being intimidated by the man in front of her. She had had enough.

"You have to stop this!" Thankfully, her voice was strong and filled with hatred for this man, "I'm not your play-thing."

He breathed air from his nose, tilting his head to the side but continuing his silence.

Sakura continued, "I don't know why you want to play with me, but I won't let you. I refuse to give you what you want!" Her voice echoed off of the empty hallway, but it never peaked a single souls interest. Sakura hated everyone in that dreaded place at that moment in time.

After finishing what she had to say, Sakura took a step back, wanting to put as much space between her and him as possible. If need be, she was prepared to turn tail and run.

"You know," Sakura glared up at him as he spoke, his voice low and deep, "For someone who's trying to act tough, you sure are shaking pretty hard."

A gasp fell from her lips as she looked down at her hands which were, indeed, quivering. She hadn't even realized that she was shaking so badly. Sakura grit her teeth together; she hated how he affected her so much.

"Besides," Sakura's eyes were torn from her hands when his voice became considerably closer and she almost fell backwards when she realized that he was mere inches from her, "The game has just begun."

"No!" Sakura's fist rose up to slam into his face but he managed to catch her wrist. How did he_ do_ that? Sasuke's eyes stared down at her, as though he were looking into her very soul.

"You can't deny me," Sakura began shaking her head, trying her hardest to avoid his eyes but he gripped her chin between his fingers and forced her to look into his eyes, "You want me, don't you, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura's jaw hurt from where he was gripping it so hard and tears sprung to her eyes. Why was it, every time he touched her, she lost all of her strength to fight back?

"You've had a taste of me, and now you can't stop yourself from wanting my touch."

"It's not true!"

"Yes."

"No! Stop it!"

It was the most he had ever spoken to her. Sakura's eyes shut as he grew closer to her, his lips meeting her cheek as he kissed away a tear that had fallen there. She whimpered quietly as he continued to kiss away her tears, nipping the side of her chin after a small pause.

"I'll make you admit it."

"No!"

A loud squeal fell from her lips as he grasped her wrist in a bruising grip and began dragging her up the steps to the third year floor. Her bag slid from her shoulder and landed, completely forgotten, on one of the steps.

"Don't! Let me go!"

Apparently he was done talking to her because he kept completely silent as she screamed for help behind him. He was confident that she was not going to escape him because nobody would go against him.

Sakura cried and tried to yank her arm free from him but there was no escaping him. It was obvious that this time was going to be just like the last, but what was he going to do to her?

She cried out in pain when he threw her to the floor of the Resource Room, shutting and locking the door. Her breath came out in short pants as she stood again, putting as much space in between her and him. The only thing Sakura wanted to do was escape. She looked around the room to find something to throw at him, or maybe she could jump out the window?

"That's not a good idea."

Sakura turned from the window which she was prepared to throw open and jump out of and towards the man who had finally spoken again. Her emerald orbs widened in shock when she heard the rustling of his clothing, his school sweater falling to the floor. Sakura backed away as he came closer, unbuttoning the front of his uniform shirt, revealing a glimpse of his toned, muscular stomach and chest.

"Stay away," Sakura threw her hands out in front of her to keep him at least at arm's length but he only grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her back. Sakura cried out in pain as her arm twisted in an unnatural way.

"It hurts!" Sakura could feel him smirk against the flesh of her neck. Bastard.

"What are you doing?" Sakura bit her lip as tears began falling again, the rustling of cloth barely audible as her heart beat loudly in her ears. He tied something tightly around her wrists and pressed his body against her back, forcing her against the window.

"You're going to enjoy this, M-Sakura." He muttered into her ear, letting his breath fan across her ear and neck which caused her to shiver slightly.

"Mm...I...I won't.."

Now that his hands were free to do as they please, he brought them around to her front to fondle the soft, warm flesh of her thighs just slightly under the hem of her skirt. Sakura's breath was ragged as she began shifting her thighs, hoping to shake his hands away but it only fueled his desire. His hand began moving upwards, towards her panties.

"Stop! Not there!"

His fingers pressed against the cloth covering her most precious part and a moan fell from her lips against her will.

"Haa...stop...it...Ah!" Sasuke began rubbing a very sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Sakura's body to shake uncontrollably, "No...please...stop...Haa... I don't...want this...ah..."

Sasuke nipped a small mole at the base of the rosettes neck, a smirk playing on his lips, "Does that feel good?"

"H...how could it feel good...you bastard...?" Sasuke placed his chin on her shoulder, staring at the side of her blushing face. Her eyes were closed as she tried to arch away from him, her mouth falling open to let luscious moans escape her silky lips.

"You sure are wet down here."

He continued to press and rub against the small bundle of nerves that drove her absolutely wild while his other hand tore open her sweater, buttons pattering against the linoleum floor.

"Ahh! No! Don't do that!" Sakura began to thrash about but Sasuke stopped her movements completely when he tore her shirt open, and grasped one of her breasts.

"Ah!" Sakura grit her teeth as he wasted no time in ripping her bra from her body, letting her bare breasts fall out into his hand, all the while his other hand pinched her clitoris through her panties.

"This...ahh...is awful..." Sakura's breathing was shallow, her body shaking violently as he continued to molest her. Sasuke, having enough of this type of foreplay, slipped his hand easily inside her panties, letting his fingers creep down to a small patch of hair.

"Ahh, don't put it... inside," Sakura cried, her tears continually falling down her cheeks, "Please, don't!"

Sasuke began inserting one of his fingers inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"You're squeezing my finger awfully tight."

Sakura tried to muffle her moans as his finger made itself comfortable inside of her.

"I'd say you're enjoying this, Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue like melted butter as he began sucking on her earlobe. Her sobs were mixed with her moans as his finger slid in and out of her.

"U...chiha...san...ahhh..."

"Hmm? Are you going to cum already?"

Sasuke slipped his finger from inside her, giving her a moment to breath as tears continually fell from her eyes. Her breath came out in short pants as she fell back against him, her body shaking uncontrollably.

He wrapped his long fingers tightly around her breast, his forefinger and thumb pinching her nipple, eliciting a loud moan from the girl in his arms. He tugged on the nipple before releasing it and shoving her up against the window. Sakura whimpered when he gripped her chin and forced her to look out the window.

"Have a look."

Sakura's eyes widened in utter terror when she saw the members of the baseball team running around the baseball field, "No...no..."

"Isn't that Inuzuka-san?"

"No...stop..." Sakura sobbed, trying to look away but he forced her to stare down at her senpai.

Sasuke chuckled into her ear, obviously enjoying himself as he violently shoved two of his fingers inside of her.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura cringed at the sharp pain, slamming her eyes shut at the sudden intrusion. Sasuke watched her reaction and practically grinned as her juices dripped into his hand.

"Well, aren't you having the time of your life?"

"Stop! Don't move them..."

Sasuke licked her ear, toying with her earring, "Don't take them out?"

"N-no! Take them out...aahhh..."

"Okay," Sasuke chuckled as he began slipping his fingers in and out of her, eliciting loud moans from the rosette, "You're getting even more wet."

Sakura shook her head, "I...no...aaahh...!"

Sasuke curled his fingers inside of her, using his thumb to toy with her clit.

"St-aahhhp...it's...ahhaa...too much..."

"Cum. Let Inuzuka-san see you cum to me."

Sasuke pressed his fingers against a bundle of nerves inside of her, causing her entire body to jerk. She moaned loudly, her head lolling back against Sasuke's shoulder as her back arched against him, her body quivering as the walls of flesh began pulsing violently around his fingers.

After a moment, Sakura slumped against him, her body shivering as small whimpers escaped her lips. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair, gripping it and forcing her to turn her body to look at him. Sakura whimpered as his lips crashed into hers in a bruising kiss.

He reached behind her and untied the bindings around her wrists before using her handkerchief to clean his hands with. Sakura curled up against the wall underneath the window, sobbing into her hands.

"That was fun, Sakura. Let's do it again next time."

Sakura didn't even look up at him as he put his clothes back on and left her completely alone in that dusty old Resource Room.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh my. I am quite the sadist, I think. _

_I wasn't sure if I should go ahead and develop the "relationship" between Sasuke and Sakura or not but finally decided to post it anyways._

_Well, I'm not exactly happy with the outcome of the smut scene but it is what it is and I can't think of a way to make it better._

_I've forgotten to put this on the previous chapters so I'm putting it now._

_I do not in any way, shape or form own the Naruto characters portrayed in this story.  
_

_It is purely fiction and brought on by my own personal desires. :)_

_I hope you enjoyed this particularly long chapter and continue reading on._

_~Ky_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer of DOOM: If I owned Naruto, my name would be Kishimoto. It is not. Don't sue me.**

* * *

**Resource Room**

**4**

"I'm a slut..."

It was the only explanation she could come up with as she stared at her bare flesh in the mirror. Her pink hair was disheveled as it fell from the bun atop her head and her face resembled a white sheet hanging from a clothes line. Her fingers wrapped around her wrist which were marked by dark purple bruises. She had already grown accustomed to having them, but looking at them now, marring her body like an unwanted tattoo made her feel like it wasn't even her body. Her emerald orbs, which were becoming increasingly like dull knock off gems than the shining emeralds she had been told they were, trailed down her stomach to her thighs where a few more purple blotches marked her pale skin.

He had gone farther than she had thought he would and what's worse; she enjoyed it. She wanted to deny it with everything in her being but there were no other excuses. She had completely and utterly lost to him. A sigh escaped her pale lips as her fingers traced small circles around the bruises that covered her thighs, her cheeks burning with a flush of red. It was as though the thoughts of what marked her skin with these dark blotches rushed up her spine and slammed into the soft tissue of her brain. The migraine that came with it also reminded her of the man who did this to her.

"Uchiha-san..." His name fell from her kiss stained lips as though it were pure instinct. Just the mention of his name caused a stir of many different emotions within her heart. It wasn't love; she knew that for sure but something within her yearned for his touch once more. Her head had been full of nothing but thoughts of that _tundra hearted _beast._  
_

"Why do you affect me this much?" Sakura's voice was quiet, the words cracking as she slid to her knees, her fingers wrapping around her upper arms. She didn't cry, the lashes surrounding her pale green orbs were no longer damp with her salty tears. She refused to cry again. Her fate had already been sealed and there was nothing she could do but accept it.

So that's exactly what she did.

* * *

'_What do you mean, you're not coming to school today?!'_

Sakura jerked the receiver from her ear, one eye closing as the female across the line continued screeching. When she no longer heard the high pitched voice echoing from the tiny speaker of her cell phone, she slowly placed it back against her ear. Loud panting rang through her ear but no other noise was heard so she took this opportunity to speak up, "I just think it's the best thing for right now."

Ino sighed loudly, the speaker crackling slightly, _'So, you're just going to hide from him?'_

The pinkette almost flinched when the biting tone of her best friend reached her, "I just need a day."

_'This is the second time you've missed school because of him.'_

Ino was obviously annoyed with her, but something hidden deep within her tone told Sakura that Ino knew a lot more about what was going on than what she was letting on. It slightly irritated the pink haired girl to know that her friend was hiding things from her.

"I will be back tomorrow for afternoon classes. I'm going to visit my mom."

Sakura pictured the look of confusion that had more than likely crossed the blondes face. Sakura hadn't spoken of her mother in several years, Ino's voice was quiet when she spoke again, _'Why…?'_

Sakura grabbed a sweater from her closet and dropped it on her bed next to her messenger bag before answering, "I just need to talk to her."

Ino became annoyed with such a vague answer but never said anything more about it, "You can't hide from him forever, you know."

Sakura was quiet for a long moment. She did not need to reply back to her friend because the pinkette knew very well that she was right. The blonde still hadn't been forgiven for her spot in the tangled web of terror that had entrapped the pink haired girl.

"I'll text you later."

Ino's outward breath caused a slight crackling of the line as it exited her mouth in annoyance. Sakura didn't bother saying goodbye and flipped her phone shut, stuffing it into her bag. She stared at her appearance in the mirror, adjusting the lace skirt that covered her thighs before tugging the sweater over the simple black tank top covering her upper body.

Without a single sound, she scooped up her bag and left her apartment.

* * *

Ino could have screamed. She couldn't even fathom what was going on in her best friends head. She knew very well that the pink haired girl was angry with her for playing a part in her ordeal, but there was no reason for her hanging up on her. The blonde couldn't think straight. The pistols in her brain were firing all at once as she looked around the empty school yard. The bell had sounded several minutes ago, but she had no intention of attending her classes.

She wanted to hit something so badly that she couldn't think straight. Her long bangs fell over her right eye as she stretched her back, oxygen being pulled deep into her lungs. What was she supposed to do in this situation?

Ino was a good friend. No matter what Sakura or Hinata said, she was doing what she thought was the right thing to do for the pink haired harlot. The least her friends could do was show some appreciation for her efforts.

She was the_ bad_ guy to them.

The urge to scream and hit something reared up again as the blonde turned swiftly, prepared to land a kick into a nearby tree. Her leg swiveled around her body, the slight breeze blowing her bangs from her face as her kick landed on something softer than she expected it to be. The air was yanked from her lungs as her feet were knocked from under her, her back colliding painfully with the hard ground. Something gripped her ankle as her school slipper landed near her head with a dull thump. The pain hit her suddenly and it became hard for her lungs to take in the precious oxygen she needed to live.

"It's not nice to hit people."

The voice was dark and menacing, as though the owner of it were the darkness itself. Ino's azure eyes cracked open when air began filling the air bags in her chest. Salty tears gathered around her lashes as she stared up at the person responsible for her unladylike position, a dull throbbing beginning to surface at the very center of her spine which had struck the ground first. The skirt of her uniform was bunched up around her stomach and her undergarments were in plain view for anyone who decided to look in her direction. Her eyes widened enough that it probably looked like they would consume her face entirely

The man above her let out a small chuckle, "Black lace. Nice."

Ino could have died at that very moment.

"Uchiha-san," The blonde stumbled to her knees after being released, clumsily tugging at her skirt as if her undergarments hadn't already been flashed to the prying eyes that managed to glimpse for even a split second at the spectacle that was occurring, "I didn't know you were there! I'm so sorry."

The dark haired man didn't bat an eyelash as he bent his knees to be at eye level with the mortified blonde, "I see."

A tiny cry of despair crept up the back of the blonde girl's throat, her cheeks flushed with a dust of red. He was way too close to her for it to be comfortable. Ino's blue eyes clashed with deep pools of unending darkness and she had to repress a shudder.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, his bangs shifting against his forehead. The girl in front of him shook like a frightened Chihuahua. Indeed, she was much like the dog. Her bark is big, but when faced with a stronger opponent, she becomes a shaking leaf in the fall. He found this slightly amusing.

Ino had never been so close to this man before. He was truly frightening. A shiver raged throughout her body and settled into the very bottom of her stomach. He had something in his eyes that caused something to stir within her. She finally understood why he affected her pink haired friend so much.

"Although, it was fun; I did not come here to be kicked," Sasuke shifted, his eyes never leaving the blushing girl in front of him, "Where is she?"

Ino did not need to know who 'she' was. It was pretty self explanatory at this point, and she really didn't want to cross the man who had just taken her to the ground without even batting an eyelash. A small smile pulled at her lips as she began to regain her composure.

"I don't know who you mean."

Sasuke didn't even twitch at her obvious lie, "You know who."

The girl shifted on her knees, tucking her skirt neatly under her rump, "What is it you gain from torturing my friend?"

"Pleasure."

Ino almost fell over at how blunt his answer came out to be, "That's _all_? You have absolutely _no_ feelings for her?"

"Not particularly."

This was a tough nut to crack. Ino screamed inwardly at how stupid this man truly was.

Against her better judgment, the blonde glared straight into the alluring eyes of the man in front of her.

"My friend isn't a sex toy. She has feelings _and _someone she likes."

"That will change."

"What?"

Sasuke leaned closer to the girl, his face coming mere inches from hers, "Haven't you noticed? She already thinks of me every day."

Ino twitched, the pools of darkness that were his eyes sending chills up her spine as he moved away from her. Without saying another word, Sasuke left her there on the ground, covered in dirt. Her body wouldn't move, as if she were being swallowed up by a sea of inky black tar.

"What…the hell?" Her voice shook with a stutter as she stared at his receding back.

* * *

'_I'm sorry; I should've called you.'_

"No, don't worry about it," Sakura tugged at the strap of her bag, her cell phone pressed delicately against her ear as the large amount of charms clinked against the expensive piece of plastic. She had known that her mother was a busy person who barely had time to deal with the things going on in_ her_ life, let alone the tragic whining of her school girl daughter. Her deep emerald orbs darkened considerably when her mother spoke again, _'I'm sure it wasn't that important, right? I'll try to call you tomorrow.'_

Her mother couldn't even manage a 'goodbye' before the faint click of the call disconnecting and the dull buzzing that came after it rang throughout the pinkette's skull. It took her a moment to remove her cell phone from her ear before she stopped under a glowing street lamp. As if her body were on autopilot, she shut her phone, a small 'snap' from the piece of technology being the only sound around her besides the buzzing of the street lamp that towered over her small frame.

Sakura put the device away before looking around. It had already grown dark. Her legs were practically numb and a muscle began to twinge on the inside of her thigh every time the limb moved. She had opted to walk rather than take the bus, and it was a big mistake on her part. Her mother lived in a separate apartment halfway across the city, but the meaningless walk had cleared up the random buzzing inside of her skull.

The thoughts in her mind were hazy, but still reachable as she trudged towards the small apartment building that was her home. Despite her mother blatantly ignoring her silent cry of help, she was not upset. She had grown used to being ignored. There was nothing she could do, but carry on by herself.

Her feet came to a halt when she stood in front of the door of her apartment, her hand poised with the key pinched between her forefinger and thumb. It was dark inside, she knew, and there was no one there to greet her. After a moment, her hand dropped to her side, the key still between her fingers.

Her day had been long and disappointing. The only thing she should have wanted to do was curl up in her bed, hugging her pillow to her body as if it were a person to comfort her.

She didn't really want to do any of that, though. Her entire body was chilled by the outside air as the temperature dropped, but she could not feel it. Had she always been like this? She had always been good at hiding her true feelings, the feelings of utter despair and loneliness, but recently, she had been showing it more and more. Her true emotions were gradually being yanked out of a crack that had formed in her heart.

_Why?_

* * *

Sasuke had a look on his face that said he would murder anyone who came near. His best friend knew this look all too well, but he chose to ignore the obvious warning it was giving him. The man he had known for years upon years had always had such a foul disposition, but recently it had changed. He had become more expressive and, to the blonde man's utter mortification, more playful. Today, however, was not one of those playful days.

Sasuke shifted in the chair situated at his computer desk, the screen of the desktop switched to it's screensaver due to inactivity, but the raven haired man did not touch it again. Despite being halfway across the room, Naruto covered his head in fear of being hit when his friend stood from the chair. After a moment, he realized he looked like a fool and let his arms fall to his sides. He let out a sigh of relief, but the feeling was quickly squashed when the other man began shuffling around the room. Naruto was frightened. His best friend looked like a _zombie. _

"Teme," He began slowly, taking a step towards the other man, "You okay?"

Naruto almost stumbled backwards when a quiet sigh tumbled from his friend's lips.

He was _definitely_ not himself.

The blonde man tentatively waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, effectively capturing his attention. A crease formed in between his dark brows as he stared at the man who was currently giving him a once over, his hands hovered a few feet away from Sasuke's limbs as he looked him up and down, obviously trying to pick a fight with him, or so Sasuke gathered, "What do you want?" His voice was dark, and completely void of emotion, which gave off the impression that he was completely himself, completely _normal_, but the blonde knew better. Something had been on his mind all day long. He had completely ignored their other friends (more so than usual) at school, and now, it was as if his puppy got hit by a truck.

After a moment of contemplation, it finally hit him. (Despite it all; Naruto was very smart.)

"Say, Teme," He spoke up, his azure eyes almost completely concealed by his squinting eye lids, "I didn't see the Prez at school today."

Within a split second, Naruto regretted his actions as he backed away from the stare he received from the man he considered his brother. The term "If looks could kill" flashed across his mind as he held his hands up in surrender, deciding that today was not the day to pick a fight with this man.

* * *

Sasuke was very displeased. Not only that; he was downright pissed. How dare she skip another day of school? Could the Student Council President even _do_ that? He ran his fingers through his hair in irritation, ruffling the back of it as he leaned against the edge of his bed, his right leg drawn close to his chest as his arm rest limply on the patch of skin stretched over his kneecap that was revealed due to the hole in his skinny jeans. His elder brother lay, completely relaxed on his bed while his best friend sat, practically shaking, in the corner that was farthest away from the younger Uchiha sibling. His mind had been filled with thoughts of his latest toy all day long, distracting him from everything and anything around him. She had affected him a little more than he cared to admit to his idiot friend who decided he was going to pry too hard into his personal life.

The blonde man may have been like a brother to him, but there was a line that he was never allowed to cross, and when it came to the pink haired vixen that had captured his attention as of late, there was no tolerance. Sasuke was far from having feelings for the girl. He was a man who liked to have fun, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. He would have his way, no matter what.

"Otouto," His elder brother's voice snapped him out of his entrapping thoughts. The older man draped his arm over his younger brother's shoulder, his dark locks that had come free of their usual band framing his face. He leaned closer to his brother as though something very important was about to be exchanged between the two, "Could you do something about_ that_?"

"What?"

His brother had funny ways of communicating, but the fact that he decided to become mysterious and pretend he had some type of big secret that he could tell absolutely no one, let alone his Otouto, at the most random times made Sasuke doubt their sibling status. It only took him a second to figure out what exactly _that_ was when his eyes landed on the quivering bundle of limbs in the corner between the door leading to the closet and the rack holding his guitar. A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised as his dark pools that were his eyes stared at the shaking blonde blob. What exactly was he doing, anyways?

* * *

Hinata didn't like confrontation. She didn't like it at all, but after seeing the display of unnecessary violence that took place the day before between a very angry looking ice prince and Ino, she was prepared for the worst. Finding a sobbing pink haired girl on her doorstep at three in the morning was very far from what she expected. After bringing her in and practically shoving her half frozen body into a steaming bath, the dark haired girl wanted to pry every last detail of the day from her friend, but she barely got two feet from the bare girl, shivering in the deep water filling the bathtub, before being yanked back by the sleeve of her waitressing uniform. Sakura clung to the fabric as though it were her life line, the very thing keeping her skeleton from ripping free from the muscle and skin tissue that encased it. Hinata crouched beside the tub; almost losing her balance due to fatigue from working her long shift at that small family restaurant that she held dear to her heart, but sometimes (only sometimes) wished would burn to the ground. As she gripped the side of the large bathtub to keep her balance, her opaque eyes stared up underneath the pastel pink bangs that covered the entire top half of her friends face, trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of the shimmering emerald orbs she knew and loved.

She was gravely disappointed when the pinkette lifted her head slightly and let the lids covering those orbs flutter open, revealing lackluster irises. Hinata wanted so badly to ask what had happened, to get her friend to open her mouth and share her pain with her. Anything would be better than having her walk around as though she were half dead. Sakura didn't open her mouth, though. She just sat there, steam floating around her porcelain doll face and stared at the friend she considered her guardian angel. Sakura couldn't bring herself to spend even the slightest bit of energy on opening her slightly chapped lips to explain to her friend the turmoil her heart and mind were currently being put through. Instead, she gracelessly let her head fall onto Hinata's arm, her nose brushing against the snow white flesh of the dark haired girl's cheek.

Hinata almost shivered when the pinkette's nose brushed against her, the chill of the winter's night still lingering on her delicate skin. A sigh of discontent fell from her glossy lips as she began brushing the other girls pink locks with her fingers. Sakura looked broken, completely and absolutely broken, and Hinata did not like it. Sakura was one of the strongest people she knew, but with the events that had been unfolding as of late, a lot of Sakura's pent up emotions that she had been keeping locked away from prying eyes had been clumsily falling from her chained up heart. Sakura tried to keep it from Hinata and Ino, but Hinata could see it; the dark emotions that Sakura wanted absolutely no one to see were beginning to stumble through her resolve as a strong woman. Ino thought differently than Hinata, but she was beginning to wonder if what the blonde was doing may be better for their pink haired counterpart than just letting her continue on with the façade she had created. Was the man she considered to be the prince of darkness actually _helping_ her friend? If he was, it was unbeknownst to him; that was for sure.

The dark haired girl shook her head, jarring the thoughts that had clouded up her mind in that moment. The important thing in her heart was the state that one of her closest friends was currently in. She didn't need to be thinking about something like that; because, there was no way it could be true, right? Hinata laughed silently at her bickering inner self and shook the shoulder of Sakura, who had fallen asleep on her arm, which was becoming numb from the weight of the pink haired girls cranium cutting off her circulation. Sakura mumbled quietly, her voice cracking, even though no words came out.

"Sakura-chan, you can't sleep there," She ran her fingers through her friend's pink tresses one more time to rouse her from her slumber, "Come on; I'll get you some warm clothes."

After the weight of her friend's noggin had been lifted from her arm, Hinata was able to move and slowly stood to her feet. If she had stayed in that position much longer, her knees would have locked into place and she would have never gotten up. Hinata sighed at the fact that her thoughts were taking a turn towards old age. A whimper escaped her as she tugged a large t-shirt that belonged to her precious Naruto-kun from her dresser drawer. She was only a high school student and she was already thinking like a person who was reaching the senior citizen status. The black and orange t-shirt that she grasped in between her small fingers captured her attention and reminded her that there was nothing old about her. A giggle cheekily fell from her lips as she held the shirt close to her heart, her cheeks flushed slightly. Wait, what was she doing again?

"Hinata-chan…?" Sakura's quiet voice called from the doorway of the bathroom and Hinata frantically threw the shirt back into the drawer and slammed it shut, quickly grabbing a pair of her own pajamas from the drawer below it and passing them over to the still half naked Sakura.

"They may be a bit small," Hinata said quietly as she began twirling her forefingers around each other, a nervous habit that she had picked up in Junior High that reared it's ugly head every time she became embarrassed, "But these should work."

Sakura's previously emotionless orbs had lightened a bit at the sight of a blushing Hinata, which caused the dark haired girl to smile. She was glad that Sakura could still show an expression of joy; it put her heart at ease to know she was still the strong girl she loved.

"Arigato," Sakura's voice was no more than a whisper as she ventured back into the bathroom to get dressed. Sakura finished drying her still damp body before tugging the t-shirt of the pajamas over her head. The image of a blushing Hinata who giggled happily while holding a shirt that obviously belonged to a man she loved. The thought caused Sakura's heart to swell. Hinata didn't know it but, Sakura had known about the secret relationship between her and Uzumaki-senpai since it started a few days after the opening ceremony during their freshman year. Sakura had glanced over to realize that the shorter girl had vanished from her side but, managed a glimpse of her talking to a goofy looking Senpai as he scratched the back of his head and grinned from ear to ear. Sakura could remember how red Hinata's face had gotten as he confessed to her. A light chuckle escaped her lips as she reminisced. She didn't know why Hinata was hiding it from them but, she was sure whatever reason she had, it was a good one.

The pinkette laid her towel on the edge of the bathtub before stepping out of the bathroom. She caught sight of the doll like face of a sleeping Hinata as she stepped over to the bed. Sakura felt a small pang of guilt for keeping her friend who worked harder than any of them awake for such a long period of time as she snuggled under the blankets next to the pixie like girl. Sakura watched her sleeping face as her even breathing caused her chest to rise up and down. A small smile tugged at the pinkette's lips as she gently grasped the other girl's hand, snuggling closer to her. Hinata, feeling the warmth of another body, instinctively rolled towards her. Their hands intertwined as Sakura, suddenly feeling how tired she truly was, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_Whoo! That was a long one. I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was devoted solely to the development of the relationships between the characters, so no hanky panky. Sorry, fellow perverts. __ As you can see; I'm sticking to my favorite pairings of SasuSaku, NaruHina. I die happy when NaruHina fluff comes into the mix. It's just so kawaii; I can't help myself. There are probably a few mistakes that I missed, so I apologize ahead of (er, after) time for that. _

_I'd like to give the biggest thank you to my Internet wifey, __**Rin-chan**__ (Sasukeluva 4eva) for her help with this one. Without her coaching and giving me a few ideas on what to write, this chapter would not have been done as fast as it had been done. So, arigato gozaimasu, dahling! 3 _

_I'll proofread again later. I always do, despite already posting it. I always end up finding mistakes when I read it later, but I'm too impatient to wait to post it. ;) _

_Ahh, sorry for the long A/N. _

_I'll stop now. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you comment to tell me what you think of it._

_Ja ne_

_~Ky-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I should own it, because Kishi killed my LOVER! But, not mine._

**_Note that seems important-_** _So, there seems to be a slight (kind of big) difference between followers and reviews. Hmm, well, not that I mind, but it's the reviews that make me want to write new chapters. Just saying. :)_

* * *

**Resource Room**

**5**

Sasuke let his bag slide from his shoulder and onto the kitchen counter, his slender fingers wrapping around the glass of tomato juice that sat beside it. The condensation dripped from the bottom of the glass as he lifted it to his lips and took a small sip. He had woken up much earlier than he normally would, or better yet, he hadn't woken up at all. Small black rings circled his obsidian orbs and he began trying to rub it away with the back of his hand. He had a large amount of distaste for mornings, waking him up was a job and a half, but the look of pure shock his mother had given him when he stumbled into the kitchen over an hour earlier than when his Kaa-san usually dragged him from his comfortable sheets took any words she could have mustered right from her. She just went about her own morning routine as if it were a normal day and placed a half full glass of his favorite drink on the counter for him before scurrying from the room.

An inaudible sigh escaped his pale lips as he placed the glass back on the counter, unable to bring himself to finish it. Even his mother was frightened by his appearance. A small vein bulged from the very edge of his temple as he snatched his bag up and slung it over his shoulder. He slipped his cell phone from the pocket of his school uniform, checking for any messages. He could've slapped himself at his own carelessness. Of course, his friends wouldn't even think of being up at such an early hour, let alone the blonde boy he refused to acknowledge as his best friend. After rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes, determined to make the dark circle disappear by sheer will power, he slipped the small electronic device into his pocket and stepped past the doorway leading out of the kitchen.

"Sasu-chan, are you leaving already?" The whispered voice of his mother caught his attention as she stood at the very bottom step of the large staircase to his left, her eyes which matched his perfectly were wide and filled with an emotion that he couldn't recognize in his sleep deprived state, "It's still quite early."

By the look on her face, he could tell she was worried for him. He, again, became angry with himself for being kept up all night by something so _trivial_. No amount of torture could pry the reasoning behind it from him, not even an interrogation session with the greatly feared, Ibiki-sensei. He shifted the bag on his back, his bangs sliding into his eyes as he spoke to the woman who was considerably shorter than himself.

"I have a few things to take care of at school," It wasn't an entire lie; he truly did have something he wished to do at school. The fact that it was something completely unrelated to his school work was something his mother did not need to know. She was far from convinced as she crossed her wrists in front of her stomach, a voice that didn't seem to match the tiny face of the woman slipped past her lips clad in a small amount of pink gloss, "You've been acting strange for a few days now."

Sasuke's eyes jerked up from the fibers of carpet he found so interesting in that moment of time and landed on the crease between his mother's brow. He was respected and even feared at school, but when it came to a confrontation with his mother, it was as though he were a small boy being scolded for breaking a window with a baseball. Without waiting for his reply, she continued speaking, her arms coming to cross against her chest, "What have you been up to?"

Something sharp stabbed at his throat, as if he had swallowed a toothpick. His mother was too sharp. A part of him was proud of her, but the other seventy-five percent of his being cursed her ability to read him like an open book. He opened his mouth to say something several times, but nothing would come out. It was as though he had lost his speaking ability.

"Otouto, you don't have club activities?" To his utter relief, a male voice spoke up from behind his mother as Itachi came to a stop at the very top of the stairs, his hands resting comfortably in his pockets. It was at that moment that Sasuke realized how much he loved his elder brother. A small smile became planted firmly on the elder Uchiha's lips as he stepped down to the step his mother currently resided on, "Aren't you going to be late?"

His mother, finally breaking her gaze that held her youngest child in an illusion-like state, turned towards Itachi, "I was unaware of him joining a club."

The elder son smiled down at the woman, his eyes crinkling ever so slightly as they closed around his dark orbs, "Yes, he joined just recently, right, Otouto?"

Dumbfounded at his brother's obvious lie, Sasuke only nodded. Hopefully his mother wouldn't figure out the impossibility of him ever joining a club. Not only was it far too late to join a club, but as Itachi was well aware, he despised anything to do with club activities. To his complete relief, his mother backed off on her interrogation. Sasuke took back his earlier statement; his biggest fear was to be interrogated by this small woman. She was frightening, to say the least.

Her smile became warm before she waved her hand in a shooing manner in front of her face, "Well, off with you then. Don't want to be late."

"Hn," Without saying anything else, Sasuke left the house, his eyes holding the gaze of his elder brother for just a moment longer before the door closed behind him.

'_Good luck.'_

His brother's silent message rang throughout his head. What exactly did he even mean by that? He continued to worry if his brother was even related to him. No matter how much they looked alike, Itachi's carefree personality didn't match with his own.

* * *

"Thanks for loaning me a uniform, Hina-chan," Sakura buttoned her school sweater over the top of the borrowed clothing. She was all too aware of the difference in sizes of the two of them. Hinata smiled up at her, a delicate color of red dusting her cheeks. The taller girl wondered how such a small girl could be _so_ well endowed. It was at that moment that the pink haired girl became jealous of one of her closest friends. After a moment of pondering, Sakura retracted her previous thought, a small shiver creeping up her spine.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata's voice snapped the girl from her thoughts which were becoming increasingly dark. The dark haired girl's opaque eyes stared up at her in wonder, a small crease of worry furrowing her brow. Sakura brushed off her thoughts before letting a smile take over her face, "I was just thinking how loose the top was."

A laugh tumbled out of Sakura's lips as Hinata's back practically slammed into the wall that stood between them and the school yard, a large blush spreading against her porcelain skin as she began speaking incoherently. Hinata was a strong girl, but any mention of her _assets_ or anything pertaining to the human body had her blushing and rambling on like a baboon. Sakura's laugh echoed off of the walls surrounding them as her arms instinctively wrapped around her stomach. She didn't mean to play such a mean joke on her friend, but it was just too easy to make the fairy like girl flustered, plus it forced her darkened thoughts to leave her completely.

"I'm sorry," After a moment of babbling from the smaller girl, Sakura stopped laughing and patted her friend on the shoulder, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that."

So what if it was a lie? Sakura's internal self apologized profusely for laughing at her friend's expense.

"What's going on over there?" Sakura turned just in time to be practically tackled to the ground, her skull colliding painfully with the wall beside Hinata's head. A squeal of surprise exited the dark haired girl's mouth as Sakura slid to the ground, her face landing snuggling in between her friend's breasts. Hinata's arm's quickly laced around her friend's back, catching her from hitting the ground and causing anymore bodily harm. The pinkette's head lolled back, her consciousness completely lost as a small trail of red substance slid between her closed eyes.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata's voice was unwavering as she held onto her friend while simultaneously sending a chilling glare towards the blonde who seemed absolutely unfazed by the damage she had caused. Hinata didn't really know what was going through the girl's head half the time, but something told her Ino probably wasn't all there the majority of the time. Ino began examining her nails, her bangs being pinned back with the rest of her customary ponytail not obstructing her view of the neon purple nail polish that coated the manicured fingers.

"Sorry," A small noise slid up Hinata's throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl at the unapologetic tone the blonde graced them with. Ino jumped slightly when she looked back up at the shorter girl who happened to be struggling to hold up an unconscious Sakura. The blonde knew better than to irritate Hinata further than she already had. She had only meant to surprise Sakura, not really intending to knock her unconscious. Realizing that Sakura was, indeed, not faking it, Ino gripped the upper arm of the pinkette.

"Ah, it _was_ an accident," Her blue eyes became shaded behind her eye lids when Hinata completely ignored her in favor of giving Sakura a gentle slap on each cheek. After several tries of trying to stir her, they finally opted to take her to the nurse's office, tugging her awkwardly down the sidewalk between them. Ino growled in frustration when the pinkette slid from her grasp, causing Hinata to lose her balance and fall to her knees to keep the pinkette's cranium from colliding with the ground.

"Don't let go, Ino!" Hinata cradled the blob of pink hair in one hand as she let Sakura's body lay limply against her own. Ino kneeled beside them, grasping the arm she had let slip from her fingers and tugging Sakura back to a somewhat standing position. Today was not starting out well for any of them. Ino fleetingly thought that it would be best if they just dragged the unconscious girl back in the direction they had come, but soon vanquished the intruding thought, remembering all too well how Hinata hated skipping school.

"What happened?" To both of the girl's reliefs, a familiar voice spoke up from in front of them. Hinata smiled up at one of her dearest childhood friends, "Kiba-kun, please, help."

Hinata hadn't even finished asking before the boy had lifted the unconscious body into his arms, bridal style. A blush spread across even Ino's face as he tucked Sakura's skirt underneath his arm to keep her panties from view of any prying eyes. Ino hated the fact that a slight pang of jealously crept into her heart as he turned towards the school building ahead of them, leaving his school bag in the care of Hinata.

"I'll take her on ahead," As though he were completely used to being the knight in shining armor, he passed up all of their other schoolmates on his trek into the building, leaving both girls standing in the middle of the sidewalk, completely dumbfounded.

"Hm, he really likes her, huh?" Ino's voice was quiet; her tone not even suggesting that it was a question, so Hinata did not answer. The pixie like girl pursed her lips in thought as she began following the path the man had just gone, shifting the two bags she currently carried onto her shoulder. Her eyes became fixated on the building as a small frown tugged her glossy lips down at the corners, "I have a bad feeling."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Ino's question was once again ignored by her friend as she stumbled to catch up to the pace Hinata had set out at. It was a lot faster than her normal walk, causing the emotion of fear to spread throughout Ino's entire body. Ino had known the dark haired girl since they had become unintentional friends due to a few incidents involving some well known bullies in their Junior High days. The blonde had always thought about the possibility of her friend having some sort of ESP. More times than not, Hinata's 'feelings' had turned out to be correct, which frightened Ino further as she stumbled after the dark haired girl, stuffing her feet ungracefully into her school slippers.

Hinata was long gone before she even looked up from her feet, being completely left behind by her friend. Ino's eyes creased slightly at the edge as a deep frown pulled her lips down. She should have been accustomed to being left behind by both of her friends; after all, it had become a reoccuring thing since they entered High School. A sigh slipped past her lips as she followed the path towards the nurses office, ignoring the stares she recieved.

* * *

Sasuke's body was numb. His surroundings were barely visible through his sleep deprived optical organs. He gripped the railing of the stairs, intent on finding somewhere to take a quick nap. He had stopped to get a large coffee on his way to the school building, but it had yet to wake his slumbering nervous system. He was not in the mood to even be at school, but he forced himself to stay aware of his surroundings. He had some business to attend to with a pink haired _harlot _who was the force behind his state of mind and there was no way he was going to put off the _conversation_ between himself and the attention grabbing underclassman. A loud thudding sound reached his ears as students began to clear the hallway around him. The stepped against the walls, obviously aware of something he was not. He stopped to look to see what the commotion was, although, normally he wouldn't, but there was no possible way of thinking properly in his sleep deprived state.

His lids creased around his dark orbs, staring intently at the rapidly approaching figure. Were they carrying someone? Just as he caught sight of a familiar fluff of pink being carried by someone he couldn't find the energy to remember the name of, they sprinted past him, a gust of air flipping his dark locks from his forhead. It took only a split second for his entire system to sober up, his dark eyes blazing with rage as they trailed after the sprinting figure.

* * *

Kiba gently laid the slumbering maiden in his arms on the metal framed bed, his eyes never trailing from her flushed face. He hadn't planned on starting his day out with such a strange morning workout, but his body had acted on it's own accord, not listening to the frantic screams of his heart. He really didn't want to blame Sakura for his enraged feelings, but she was a big part of what caused his current inner turmoil. A quiet sigh caught his attention, his eyes jerking to the slightly parted lips of the girl in front of him. He made a small noise in the back of his throat when she rolled slightly, her bangs sliding over her flushed face; it was a look that had his nether regions battling frantically with his rapidly beating heart. He quickly squeezed his thighs together, his eyes falling to his hands that were gripping one another in his lap. He knew his face was flushed and wished it was because of the long sprint he had just done, but he knew better.

His feelings for this girl were boiling over, and he wanted to beat himself up for not taking her for himself sooner. He glanced back up at the sleeping girl, noticing that her hand had come up to rest just in front of her forehead. His hands acted on his own, brushing a feather light touch against the revealed palm. Her face scrunched up at the touch, but gave no indication of her waking up. He stopped himself, searching the infirmary for the nurse. Where was the freaking nurse? He was afraid of himself; afraid that he would do things to the sleeping girl. He glanced back at her, the rustling of cloth capturing her attention as she shifted again. A small chuckle exited his lips as she stretched out, her back arched like a cat. He wondered if she slept this way all of the time, her body constantly moving. A large lump formed in the back of his throat, as if he had just eaten peanut butter without any milk. He wanted to know more of the girl he liked. He wanted to be with her. As if his body were rejected all thoughts of not doing anything, his hands came up to brush the rebellious strand of hair from her face. He leaned forward, his breath mingling with fresh smell of perfume filled his nostrils; she smelled really nice. A small drop of sweat trickled down his temple, his flushed face inching closer to hers. He couldn't hear anything, his pulse beating rapidly in his ears as his lips brushed against hers.

It was as if a jolt of lightening had shocked his entire nervous system as he touched her skin. His body didn't want to stop as he pressed his lips against hers again; her lips were soft, supple, and he loved the sensation touching them had given him. A quiet moan tumbled from her lips and he stopped himself to look at her, fearing that she had woken up. He was ashamed of himself, doing what he wanted to her without asking her feelings on the matter, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to make every inch of her his. He found it unfair how another man had swooped in under his nose and taken what he wanted. It was like stealing a shiny new toy from a kindergarten classmate. Not that he thought of her as a toy; she was much more than that to him. He watched her face as it scrunched up, his face mere inches from hers as he waited for her to fall back into a deep slumber to steal another kiss. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, her skin warm to the touch.

"Back away from her."

The man hovering over the pinkette who slumbered peacefully in the bed stopped all movement, his body tense like a hunted wolf. For the first time since they had entered the school, he moved away from the girl, his eyes jerking to whomever decided to order him around. To his surprise, a dark haired man whom he had wished not to see that day stood in the doorway, his usual obsidian orbs blazing red. A possessive look crossed his pale features as he took a step into the nurses office, his eyes never leaving the sleeping form in the bed. Kiba stood from his crouched position over the sleeping girl, his eyes trained on the approaching figure. He shifted into the line of sight of the other man, forcing him to look away from Sakura. Kiba growled deep in his throat, unhappy to be interrupted by none other than the infamous Uchiha Sasuke.

"What did you say?"

Sasuke took a step closer, his hands lazily placed inside of his pockets, but his dark eyes remained ablaze with the rage he was feeling towards this man. His mouth had moved on its own. He hadn't intended on interfering with this man, but seeing another man lay his hands on what was rightfully his sent a heated rage throughout his entire body, forcing it to move on it's own accord. He watched the man, who was tense, his body poised for whatever the Uchiha had planned to do. Sasuke snorted haughtily; he would not stoop to this fool's level. He slowly strode towards the bed, his eyes continually trained on his opponent. If he wanted to, he could have already punched this intruder, but he was not going to be the one to throw the first punch.

Kiba, on the other hand, was fueled by his desire to remove this obstacle who currently stood between him and a happy relationship with the girl he loved.

"I know you force her to play your sick game," Kiba's voice was calm, despite his inner battle to keep himself from decking this bastard right then and there.

"Do you?" Sasuke's voice was monotonous, bored even. He really didn't have the time to deal with something like this. His eyes swayed to the girl who seemed to have captured the attention of someone other than himself. She was indeed the harlot he assumed she was. He made a noise in the back of his throat as he looked back over at the other man, a silent battle of wills clashing between them.

It's your move, Mutt.

"It's sick, and wrong," Kiba's voice was unwavering, "I won't let you continue playing with her."

Sasuke was annoyed, but he forced it away from his expression; instead, replacing it with his signature smirk. Kiba took a step back, slightly jarred by the sudden change of expression.

"What do you know about her?" The question seemed to be out of place. Something that the esteemed Uchiha wouldn't normally say. Several hushed voiced captured his attention for only a moment as he glanced towards the door where several underclassmen had gathered, obviously expected the two men to throw punches. He looked back at the man, whose eyes had never left him, his mouth turned down into a deep scowl.

Without receiving an answer, Sasuke continued, taking a step towards the other man, keeping his voice out of earshot of the prying other students, "Did you know, she likes it when you tie her up?"

Kiba's body reacted on it's own, his fist coming around to land a punch on the cheek bone of his opponent, the knuckle in his hand popping out of place as it collided with the hard bone inside of the other man's cheek. Sasuke stumbled backwards, his cheek stinging with the force of Kiba's punch. His body was still weak, and he had unintentionally let his guard down as his eyes squinted up at the enraged man before him.

"Don't say things like that about her!" Kiba's voice echoed off of the walls as he lunged for the other man, intent on landing yet another punch on his pretty boy face, but Sasuke managed to dodge the blow, ducking just in time to land an uppercut to Kiba's stomach. The tanned man coughed violently, the punch catching just below his rib cage. He gripped the metal frame of the bed the girl was currently sleeping in, causing it to shake slightly. Her body shifted, a moan of discomfort slipping past her lips as she began to stir from her slumber. He didn't want her to wake up to a scene such as this, but he really wanted to show this man what pain felt like.

Sasuke wasn't allowing the other man to have another chance to hit him. He quickly stepped around the other man, a punch poised to land on Kiba's left temple. If he managed to land the hit, it would knock the other man unconscious. A smirk tugged at his lips as he let his fist fly, confident it would hit it's target, but something gripped his other arm at the last minute, jarring him from his stance. Kiba stepped back, Sasuke's fist slipping past his head, ruffling the brown bangs that covered his forehead. A loud snarl exited the dog like man's lips as someone wrapped their arms around his midsection, trapping his arms in the vice-like grip.

Ino looked up Kiba, a large grin overtaking her face as she stuck her tongue out at the man she was currently holding captive. Kiba struggled, managing to slip one arm from her entrapping arms, "Oh, no, you don't."

Without hesitation, the blonde woman lunged forward, pressing her lips against the man she held in her arms. With a large amount of struggling, Kiba managed to shove the girl away, intent on continuing his fight.

The Uchiha, ignoring the display, looked down at what had interrupted his attack, the trembling arms of the girl who was currently dating his best friend circling his. She didn't look up at him, her entire body shaking with embarrassment as she released him. Despite her quivers, she took a confident stance in between the two fighting males, the blonde who accompanied her taking her place next to her as she face his opponent.

"Sorry to interrupt," The blonde spoke, her voice cheerful as she pressed her fingers against the chest of the man she faced, "But, the nurse is coming."

Hinata was confident that the fight would no longer continue as the man she currently faced scratched the spot where he was hit before stuffing his hands in his pockets and sauntering his way through the crowd that had gathered around the open doorway.

"Hey!" Kiba's voice was loud, and filled with annoyance, "This isn't over!"

Sasuke didn't grace him with an answer, disappearing within the crowd which was currently dissipating, obviously upset that the fight was over.

_Tch, animals._

Ino stared up at Kiba, studying the obviously enraged expression that was currently taking over his features, "You know," Her voice was no louder than a whisper, "You could just give up."

Not hearing her, Kiba stomped out into the hallway, almost bumping into the nurse who had just entered the room.

"What in the world is going on here?" The male nurse spoke up, none the wiser to the exchange that had just occurred. Ino grinned over at him, but Hinata was too flustered to speak as she shuffled over to the pinkette who was currently looking around the room, obviously confused.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait. I managed to churn this out within an hour, although it was almost done anyways. I'm not really proud of the ending. I was kind of just winging it, but I guess it turned out alright. I guess. _

_Anyways, no smut in this chapter, but there will be some in the next, maybe. We'll be seeing some more of Sasuke's POV, and maybe a cameo of our beloved Itachi-kun again. _

_Any ideas on what could go down next time? ;3_

_Until then, I'm off to watch The Walking Dead. _

_Ja ne_

_Ky-chan _


End file.
